Stupid Bets
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **1 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1055  
**Rating:** It might vary but this chapter is soft  
**Warnings:** this chapter is soft  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...  
**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction story so be nice.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

The office was empty when Stuart walked in with his coat draped over his lower arm and a tray of four coffees, just the way they liked them. He didn't know what had suddenly made him drive to the starbucks and buy the four coffees. It was probably just instinct because he was used to be the coffee boy. Not that he was treated like that unless Robbie was around.

The guy's cheeks flushed red as he thought of Robbie. Recently he'd been getting pretty flustered whenever the Detective Inspector was around and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if Robbie was ever nice to Stuart. He always made snide jokes about his appearance, always put him down on his work and made derogatory comments all the time but Stuart had put up with them because he enjoyed working here. The team was like his family seeing as he didn't go to his visit his parents that often, what with his busy schedule and his lack of desire to visit.

There was a sound behind him and the inspector that floated in his thoughts walked in, smiling at the cups of coffee as if Stuart had just thrown him a life preserve. "Stuart, you're my hero!" He grumbled taking the cup that Stuart offered him before sitting at his desk. This was going to be one hell of a headache and he wanted to go home already.

"I think you should realise you're getting too old to be partying in the nightclubs now, Robbie."

"I know that but the women that I pull surely don't realise that." He mumbled incoherently to his desk seeing as he'd now buried his head in his folded arms. Stuart just chuckled to himself as he moved towards his own seat and sat down, having a swig of his own coffee. "That's right. You laugh." Robbie suddenly shouted as he lifted his head, wincing as the commotion caused too much for him and his drunken state. "Just because you've never had a rough night in your life and always manage to look handsome in your expensive tailored suits. I swear you've not spent one night in your life rough."

Stuart raised his eyebrows at the guy before shaking his head, "I don't allow myself to get in this kind of state because it is pretty embarrassing!"

"What are you insinuating, Fraser?" The man growled angrily and even though the man was angry, Stuart couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous his voice was as he snapped.

"I'm insinuating nothing, Ross." He simply said following the use of surnames. "I'm just simply stating I know when to stop drinking."

"Right. So you're saying if I take you out tonight you'll know when to stop drinking even if I keep supplying you with alcohol?"

"Yes but we both know you aren't going to invite me out tonight because the ladies always fall at my feet instead of yours because I apparently don't give off the 'gay vibe'." He merely clarified before turning back to look at his computer screen.

"No. I think I won't bother to pull, I'm happy going out just me and you and doing this bet." The middle part of that sentence sent tingly sensations through Stuart's body and even with the clarification words at the end, he was still excited about the idea of going out with Robbie. Even more at the idea of it just being them two.

"Are you sure you don't want a night to get over how much you consumed last night because surely that is an unfair advantage?" Stuart muttered not wanting Robbie to accuse him of cheating when he lost the challenge.

"I'm not that bad, Stuart. I'll have several coffees with a lot of sugars and then I'll be fine for tonight. Want to go for a greasy kebab or something beforehand?"

Stuart raised his eyebrows in horror at the idea of eating grease, "That's actually quite horrible but I'm sure you can eat one and I'll watch and stop myself from hurling." He teased before draining the last dregs of his coffee and grinning. "Fine. You're on."

"I thought you would accept the offer, Stuart dear." Robbie grumbled standing up and squeezing his shoulder before leaving for the bathrooms. Stuart's shoulder burnt where he had touched and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at his computer screen again.

"Did you get laid last night?" Jackie asked entering the office, grabbing her coffee cup off Stuart and staring at his silly grin.

"No. I've just been invited out on a night out with Robbie." He grinned at her and Jackie's eyebrows rose. She knew that Stuart had started to develop feelings for the older man and was even more horrified to think that he was prepared to go out when they all knew what kind of a monster Robbie was when out on alcohol.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked him, her motherly nature came out there as she saw Robbie moving into the kitchen with his hand massaging his temple as he bit back a scream over the pain banging in his head. "If he pulls, he'll just leave you to go home on your own!"

"He's not like that, Jackie. He promises that we aren't going to be pulling tonight. It'll just be me and him."

"Stuart..."

"Please don't destroy this for me, Jackie."

"I'm just warning you that when you play with fire, you'll get burnt." She whispered gently and reaching over to stroke Stuart's arm realising that the boy was still very gullible.

"I know this, Jackie. It's only a few drinks, not a marriage proposal."

"Okay. I hope you have a good time and don't look a state tomorrow morning. Burke will be on your ass because he relies on you."

"Jackie! When did you get in?" Robbie called out sitting down in his chair, his head hitting the table as soon as he sat down. She just rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Alcohol doesn't suit you, Robbie." She coldly explained before leaving the table because she hated Robbie when he was in this drunken state. He was always quite grumpy and miserable.

"Robbie!" Burke's loud voice boomed. "You better sort yourself out or I swear to God..."

***

**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfic. Please leave me feedback because I want to know if I should continue it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **2 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1119  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings: **The odd swear word  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...  
**Authors Note:** I hear that you're all Jackie/Robbie obsessed but I'm sure you'll be in for a lovely treat with this fanfiction. I know you dont like it but please do continue reading! You don't know until you try, as my mother says! :)  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

That night, Stuart sat across from Robbie and looked over at the way that his eyes had already started to brighten because of the alcohol that they had consumed. They'd been out drinking now for about three hours and even though Robbie and Stuart had had the same amount of alcohol, Stuart still looked presentable and could still talk without a slur.

Not that he was judging Robbie. Far off it. He was rather happy that he had been invited out to spend time with the handsome detective but he couldn't help but feel deep down that it had been something else that had made Robbie want to take him out. This silly bet was rather mundane for Stuart and normally he would have refused but just the offer to be near Robbie had made him change his mind.

"It's your round, Stuart babe!" Robbie drawled looking around the bar and jealousy clawed away at Stuart as he realised that he was checking out the talent in the bar even though they were in a gay bar. Stuart had decided that it would be the only way Robbie would take his "no girl" rule seriously. The only girls in here were butch lesbians that despised men like Robbie. Stuart liked knowing this fact but he had noticed several guys staring over at Robbie with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. Stuart was starting to wish that they'd just gone to the quiet pub they normally went to with Jackie and Burke. He also knew that the reason Robbie was giving him pet names was because he was out his face.

"I believe it is." He was unsure if he should leave Robbie alone but decided just to slide out from under the table and move towards the bar where he ordered two more beers. He could see the guy at the other end of the bar chewing on his straw, a flirtatious glint in his eye as he stared over at Stuart.

Even though Stuart came across really shy, he'd met many partners and friends in this small bar but now he was here with Robbie he couldn't help but wonder if it was actually Robbie the rather attractive guy was interested in picking up. He waited patiently for the barman to bring his drinks over before watching the stranger talk to the barman and then he came over to Stuart and handed him the beers. "They're from that gentleman sat over at the other end of the bar." Stuart raised the glasses with a thank you nod before heading back to Robbie who was tapping his hands along the table to the tune of the music that was playing.

"On the house thanks to a guy who is either interested in me or you."

"It's obviously me because I'm hot." Robbie teased before looking over at his shoulder, spying the guy that Stuart was talking about and smiled over at Stuart. "Nice one, Stuart! You sure know how to pull."

"I didn't come out to pull." Stuart grumbled feeling rather saddened that Robbie was completely blind to the fact Stuart had made it crystal clear that the only reason he had accepted this stupid bet was so that he'd be able to spend time with his inspector, a guy that Stuart wanted to inspect and show him the excitement of 'batting on the other side' but he could see that Robbie hadn't even noticed.

"Oh man, neither did I but if I had the chance then I would totally go for the option!" Robbie commented looking over his shoulder again and noticed that the man had gotten nearer to them and he couldn't help but look over at Stuart. "Are you really telling me that you don't want to run over there and maul him?"

"Robbie!" Stuart gasped biting his lip as he realised that the guy was cute and the attention was making him feel good but he wasn't like Robbie. He liked to talk first, exchange numbers and then if the guy rang Stuart back, they'd probably go on a nice romantic date and get to know each other better. "I don't just 'maul' people because they give me the eye. I believe that is a very tacky way to go about it!"

R,long and I think it's about time that you do something about it! When a cute guy gives you the eye then you accept the offer."

Without even realising that he had got frustrated, Stuart stood up and threw down the coaster that he had been strangling in his hands. How could Robbie not notice that the reason he had been single was because he'd been waiting for Robbie to finally wake up and see that it was him he was in love with. "Fine, I'll go talk to him and maybe then we'll go back to his house and maybe we'll have careless sex. I might even wake up with an STD or two."

Robbie wasn't listening to what he said and smiled, "That's the spirit Stuart."

*******

Stuart was actually quite shocked to how easy he got on with the guy knowing that he was simply using him in rage to show off to Robbie. He'd neglected Robbie for at least an hour when his friend walked over and tapped his shoulder. "Stuart, I feel like a spare wheel. Will you chose one of us so that I know if I can go home or not?" Stuart looked at Robbie and then turned back to look at the guy that had been giving him the eye all night.

"Text me so I know you get home safe." Stuart simply said to Robbie before turning back to his friend and laughing. Robbie stared at Stuart's turned back and felt an emotion inside that he didn't think he liked. It was almost as if he felt jealous that Stuart had chosen the new dude over going home with him. Instead of causing a scene, he simply mumbled a goodbye and left the bar.

Sitting in the bar, Stuart had to force a smile as the man continued talking to him but at the same time he was enjoying it. It was nice for a guy to pay attention to him because even in a gay bar, Robbie always managed to radiate all the attention. When the man's hand rested on his thigh, he didn't flinch or move away. He, in fact, moved in closer because he was happy to know that this man wanted him. It always felt nice to know you was wanted even if it wasn't by that one person you wanted.

When the guy started kissing him, he didn't say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **3 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1003  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **Sexual moment and a little violence.  
**Spoilers: **Still none that I know of  
**Summary:** Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...  
**Authors Note:** Thank you Freekydisaster18 for helping me on the previous chapter because I made Stuart too 'flamboyant' and to AlternativeRocker and Chin00k for making me feel as if I can write!! Love you all :)  
**Authors Note 2: **This chapter is incredibly lame but I'm sure you can work out where it's going :)  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

*******

He didn't know what he was doing when he opened his front door, a smile on his face as he felt the warm tickle of Stevie's breath. After Robbie had left, the two men left behind had really hit it off. Stevie had told Stuart that he was new to the area and he didn't know what he was going to do next because he'd been struggling to find work. Stuart had envied the guy for just upping and changing his lifestyle because Stuart knew he'd never have the guts to take such a big step.

The door closed and Stuart turned to look at him. "Would you like some coffee?" Stuart hadn't asked Stevie back here for sex or anything. He'd just brought him back for coffee and something to eat because he'd listened to Stevie talk about how he'd been living on park benches since he'd arrived in the city.

"Oh that would be great thanks." He commented moving into the kitchen and Stuart could feel him watching his every move. Back in the club, he'd felt safe as the guy stared at him but now there was an uncomfortable feeling. It was almost as if Stuart had come to his senses and realised that bringing a stranger back to his apartment had been a big mistake. "Is everything alright?" Stevie asked as if also sensing that something had happened.

"I don't normally bring strangers back to my apartment." Stuart finally voiced after a few moments of silence as he looked over at his companion. "I'm usually quite quiet and reserved." He explained himself and couldn't help but start shrinking away as Stevie moved over to him.

"That's such a compliment that I make you change your ways..." His voice was a low whisper as he leant down and took hold of Stuart's lips with his own. Stuart couldn't help but surrender to the kiss as the other guys hands ran through his short blonde hair. The man's hand slid down his chest, fumbling with the belt buckle before pulling out the belt and allowing the trousers to fall down to his ankles. The hand touched Stuart and he couldn't help but take hold of the man's wrist and pull it away.

He couldn't do this. He wasn't this kind of guy and he didn't even like this guy. He wasn't like Robbie. There was nothing special about him at all. He was some bum who lived on a park bench and picked up guys in bars before going back to their house. "I can't do this." He whispered out loud eventually before pushing Stevie away from him and pulling up his trousers.

"You weren't complaining back in the bar." The guy snidely commented and Stuart couldn't help but look at him.

"I was using you to make the other guy jealous. I should have..." That's when Stuart's head crashed back into the wall after a fist had made contact with his face.

"This is meant to happen afterwards..." He commented before watching as Stuart slumped to the floor, his foot digging into his side before he continued to beat him in. "You dirty gays need cleaning off the face of the earth..."

Stuart wanted to point out that the guy obviously had homosexual tendencies from the way that he'd attacked Stuart back in the bar but then realised that this was what probably made him hate them even more. Someone must have said something in his past that made him believe homosexuality was wrong and he now took it out by attacking any guy that responded to his come on.

Several moments passed before the guy eventually left the apartment. Stuart took hold of his mobile and tried to ring Robbie for help but stopped any attempts as he noticed that his phone had been destroyed due to the attack and instead of attempting to reach for the phone, he blacked out.

*******

Robbie walked into work that next morning, his phone next to his ear as he'd been trying to ring Stuart to make sure he was okay but couldn't get through. He spied Jackie and waved, "Has Stuart been in this morning?"

"No." She simply responded before looking at him. "I hope he didn't get as wrecked as you look because that'll be a notch on his beautiful record."

"You're not funny, Jackie." Robbie commented before sitting down on his desk and pulling something out of his tray. He stared at the e-fit for a while before holding it up for Jackie to look at. "What's this?"

"He has been dubbed 'the gay basher' by the tabloids because he goes around picking up guys and taking them back to their house before beating them to death." Robbie looked at the piece of paper before biting his lip.

"If he beats them to death, how did we get the e-fit?"

"One survived."

"Out of?"

"Seventeen at last count." Robbie swore before standing up. "Tell the boss I had to nip out."

"Robbie, you're not telling me something and I'm not sure I like whatever it is you're not telling me." Robbie stopped walking and turned back to her.

"That wasn't even English, Jacks." He threw over before starting off again. He recognised the guy from the e-fit. It was the guy giving Stuart the eye in the bar.

*******

Still receiving no phone call back, made Robbie speed towards his partner's house before pulling to a screeching halt, running up the stairs of the flat without even thinking about locking his car. He banged on the door while fumbling with the spare keys that he'd stolen off Jackie to get cut a while ago. Eventually getting the door open, he cursed as he saw Stuart lying in a pool of his own blood just a few yards from the door.

Getting down his knees, he felt for a pulse. There was a faint one. "Stuart, don't you bloody dare leave me." He cursed as he phoned for an ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:** 4 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** **ROBBIE/STUART**, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1790  
**Rating:** It might vary but this chapter is soft  
**Warnings:** Stuart receives some bad news!!  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...  
**Authors Note:** I'm glad you're all taking a liking to this story and just for AlternativeRocker this is a **ROBBIE AND STUART **storyline. I know you love the other pairing but it's time for a change!! :)  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

The woman rushed into the hospital, her heartbeat racing as she ran towards Robbie and clutched onto his shoulder as she saw the state of Stuart. A gasp tore free from her as she turned around because she no longer wanted to see. Stuart's beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises, one of his arms was covered in plaster and his chest was covered in bruises and bandages. Robbie wanted to pull away and stop looking but he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he had stayed a little longer, if he hadn't felt so jealous that Stuart had been getting attention while he'd been getting annoyed!

Footsteps made them both look round at Burke and his expression was sombre so they feared that it would be bad news. "The doctors believe that too much damage was done to Stuart's spine..."

"What does that mean?" Robbie interjected not wanting to hear medical gumbo, he just wanted the basics.

"He might not walk again, Robbie." Burke filled in and Jackie's cry tore through Robbie as he slowly turned back to look into the window and could see that Stuart was slowly starting to come round. "Robbie, are you okay to stay with him while I take Jackie back home?" Burke basically ordered instead of asked as he took Jackie into his arms. Robbie just nodded. He knew that he didn't want to stay but he also didn't want to leave his friend alone.

A pretty nurse came and stood next to Robbie. It was obvious that she was trying to hit on him and under any other circumstance, Robbie would have probably welcomed it instead he just smiled at the nurse. "Am I allowed to go in there and sit with him?"

Her smile faltered with horror at the fact that he'd dejected her but she eventually nodded and said that would be fine but she warned him that Stuart would be feeling a little groggy and might even be suffering from amnesia because of how powerful the blows to his head were. Robbie took a deep breath and moved inside the private room.

Sitting down in the chair, he took hold of his hand and sighed as he felt tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he, Robbie Ross, could feel so guilty towards something. He normally just laughed and shrugged things off but here he was, crying at the simple fact if he had stayed a little bit longer at the club with him and then he'd have stopped him from going back home with the guy. He pressed a kiss to the man's hand and he didn't know why, it just felt right to do.

"I'm so sorry, Stuart." He whispered gently as he looked over at him, his hand moving to gently moving a lock of blonde hair that wasn't in place because he knew that Stuart couldn't stand that. "You don't normally take them home. You told me that yourself. Why were you so stupid to do that tonight? How did he convince you to do that?" He whispered before letting go of Stuart's hand and sitting back in the chair, afraid of his emotions and feelings.

*******

That next morning, the guy's eyes slowly flickered up and he grumbled at the oxygen tube that was in his nose. Did the people not realise how annoying that was? He couldn't feel his legs and his head ached as if he had gone through several rounds of booze with Robbie. He tried to sit up but eventually gave in when pain shot through his chest and he gently turned his head round in the brace and saw Robbie asleep in the uncomfortable guest chair. His hand was resting at the side of the bed as if it had been holding his.

A pretty nurse walked in and smiled at the sleeping Robbie before moving her attention to him. She smiled. "Good morning, Mr Fraser. How are you this morning?" She paused when no recognition flashed across his mind and she smiled sympathetically. "Please excuse me..." She exited the room and the door shutting caused Robbie to wake up and smile at the woken Stuart.

"Stuart, you're awake." He saw the ghostly look on Stuart's face and he suddenly realised that the amnesia part had come true. He moved over and took hold of Stuart's hand. "I'm your friend, Robbie."

Stuart continued to stare at him and realised that he was the only thing he remembered. He couldn't remember his favourite foods, his best friend or even his parents. He couldn't remember what he was doing the minute before he had been rushed into here, he couldn't remember if he had a partner, children or even a pet but he could remember Robbie's face, Robbie's name and the fact that Robbie was the person he dreamt about at night but then that kind of ruled out the idea of a partner unless Stuart was a cheating scumbag but he doubted he was. He could feel deep down that he wasn't some bastard that broke hearts. He also knew that Robbie wasn't faithful so he didn't know why he thought about him all the time.

"I remember you." Stuart hoarsely whispered and Robbie laughed thinking that there was no amnesia but Stuart continued, "but only you. I don't remember anything not even my name!" He whispered biting back tears as he turned his head away from Robbie because he couldn't bear for Robbie to see him upset.

"Stuart, it'll take time. You've had some serious blows to your head and no one was expecting you to remember anything. I'm feeling kind of honoured that you remember me though."

"But why would I remember you?" Stuart said and he was surprised at how harsh it actually came out before wincing and taking hold of his hand, "I didn't mean that to come out so harsh. I'm just kind of frustrated I suppose."

"It's okay. I'd be frustrated too if all I could remember was you. I mean, we've never really been that close. I think you should pretend not to know me when Jackie comes in because you and she are best friends!"

"Jackie?" Stuart wasn't surprised to see the horror on his friend's face because it did sound as if he and Jackie were close but now he couldn't remember her. He sighed as he looked forward. "What happened to me, Robbie?"

There was a moments of hesitation before Robbie took hold of his hand again, electricity sizzled down Stuart's hand at the slight touch and he found it hard to concentrate but he needed to, and looked at him with a serious face and Stuart knew that it was bad because he knew Robbie never wore that expression unless he had to.

"We were doing a stupid bet that you'd be able to drink the same amount of alcohol as me and be able..." Robbie faltered for a second but covered quickly so that if you hadn't have known Robbie, you probably wouldn't have even noticed. "live to tell the tale. We did get hammered but you did it gracefully like we expected. You pulled. He was a handsome man and I pretty much forced you on to him and then I left because I was jealous that you had pulled whereas I hadn't." He took a deep breath, expecting some abuse but knew that Stuart wouldn't do that but he then remembered that Stuart couldn't remember what he was like. People could change their personalities when going through something like this.

"This isn't where you tell me that you did this to me and you're sorry, will I forgive you?"

Robbie could tell that Stuart couldn't remember that he normally wasn't so comical but he knew it was a bit insensitive to correct him, "No." He simply stated before starting to play with one of Stuart's fingers, fighting away his desire to cry. "There is a new guy about the area beating homosexuals and he targeted you. He took you home and beat you a few inches away from the end. If I hadn't found you when I did..." He silenced as he knew that he couldn't spit out what he was going to say.

"Hey!" Stuart whispered. "I don't remember what old Stuart was like but I'm sure he's very proud of you for coming back and checking up on me. I, however, want to tell you to stop crying and concentrate on keeping me company because I have a feeling I'm going to get fed up of sitting about here all day."

A doctor walked in and smiled at the two men. "Good morning, Mr Fraser." The doctor himself then got treated to Stuart's blank face and he sighed. "What do you remember?"

"Robbie."

"Oh..." The doctor said and then laughed. "I've heard of people remembering loved ones but remembering a colleague is deinfintly a new one. You must have a close friendship." Stuart wanted to answer but knew he didn't know it so he just didn't bother. "Mr Fraser, we're going to take you down stairs to do some tests."

"To test for what?"

"Paralysis." Stuart felt the world open underneath him then and there even without his memory he knew you couldn't be a very good officer when paralyse.

*******

Robbie waited nervously in the room with Burke and Jackie. He had filled them in on Stuart's amnesia and how the only thing he remembered was Robbie. This stunned the pair of them but not Jackie as much as Burke but Robbie hadn't bothered to question it because he was too busy fretting about how the tests were going downstairs.

"Robbie, what is bothering you?"

"I did this to him. If I had only just stayed with him then he wouldn't have gone home with that... that bastard!"

"We can't live on what if's, Robbie." Burke advised before standing up when he saw Stuart's bed being pushed back into the room and from the look on Stuart's face they were all pretty much expecting the worst. Robbie moved round to his side immediately and took hold of his hand, Jackie noticed this but didn't bother saying anything as she moved to the foot of the bed to look at him.

"What did they say Stuart?"

The guy was silent for a few moments and then he eventually looked at them, "I am paralysed and they're not sure if it's permanent or not. They'll need to wait for test results to come back." That was when he broke down into ugly fat tears and he didn't care who was watching him, he just knew that the world was cruel and unfair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:** 5 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** **ROBBIE/STUART**, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1233  
**Rating:** Was meant to be really angst but I failed  
**Warnings:** Kind of angst-y but not very. I suck.  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Robbie challenges Stuart to a drinking game but neither expected the consequences...  
**Authors Note:** I'm sorry about the crippled thing, it just hit me and I had to put it in. I'm sure Stuart would love knowing that you care that much for him :)  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs and I don't know what Stuart's actual favourite sandwich is, I just wanted something weird

*******

It had been three weeks since Stuart had been taken into hospital and he was starting to lose control so he had asked for Robbie to ask for his discharge papers. The doctors had said that he could only leave if he promised that he'd turn up for his physiotherapy sessions and if he had someone staying with at home. Due to Stuart not remembering anyone but him Robbie decided that he would put his name forward to live with Stuart and help him.

So that's how they ended up at Stuart's house with Robbie piled down with bags and struggling to open the front door as he juggled with the bags. Stuart just stared on in amusement before finally offering to help because he was crippled in his legs, not his hands. Robbie turned to look at him, the keys now in his mouth as he tried to sort them out with his tongue making Stuart laugh even harder as he stared in horror. If Robbie actually thought he was going to be able to open the door like that then he was completely deranged let alone stupid.

Stuart reached out and took hold of the keys before wheeling to the door. He placed it into the locks and slowly turned it round, his face slowly turning to look at Robbie as if to say "now would you like at that, I can actually still open my front door". Robbie was more forward and told Stuart to fuck off before moving inside and dumping the bags on the couch.

"I had some boys over yesterday to help me move one of the upstairs beds downstairs into your dining room so that you don't have to risk the stairs just yet."

"But we'll apparently be dining upstairs?" Stuart responded cockily causing Robbie to laugh as nodded.

"Apparently so but we might as well be manly men and eat off our knees."

"Good idea. I mean, I won't be able to feel the heat as it burns my thighs." Robbie fell into an uncomfortable silence and Stuart could immediately tell that Robbie wasn't ready for the crippled jokes whereas Stuart had found himself using them so that he wouldn't go crazy. He wheeled over to Robbie and took hold of his hand. "Stop looking so glum. I know that I'm eventually going to walk again and if silly, unfunny jokes help me stay positive then you should let them. Okay?"

Robbie seemed to be weighing out his options but eventually he nodded as he realised that allowing Stuart that one thing wouldn't be too much. Sitting down on the couch, Robbie looked at his hands as he looked over at Stuart and realised that he needed to talk to him about what happened that night. He wanted to know that Stuart didn't blame him for what happened but he knew that Stuart couldn't even remember what happened. If he agreed to forgive on Robbie's events on the night, he might remember and realise that he had made a foolish mistake.

He must have been really lost in his thoughts because when Stuart's hand came to rest on his shoulder, he jumped a mile because he hadn't even seen Stuart move. He looked up at him and saw Stuart grinning. "Stop panicking about whatever it is you are panicking about." He told him laughing before moving towards the kitchen, cursing as he got the chair stuck in the door.

Coming up behind him, Robbie simply eased him out and then pushed him back in at more level state. Stuart sighed as he looked over at Robbie. "If I'm like this for the rest of my life, I don't even think it will be worth living."

"Stuart..." Robbie whispered taking Stuart's cheeks into his hands and shaking his head. "Don't ever say that again because being crippled isn't all that bad."

"Robbie, how could you say that? I used to be a detective that would chase after criminals, I'd go out all day walking streets to finding a suspect and then at night I'd retire to a bar with three friends. I don't even remember two of them now!"

"Yet you remember what you did as a detective!"

"I don't!" Stuart shouted at him. "That was just me being hypothetical, Robbie. It's obvious what a detective's job entails. I've not lost some inability. I still know how to go to the toilet, I know how to use my hands and how to make a sandwich. I just don't remember things like what is my favourite sandwich."

"Turkey, spreading cheese with a sprinkling of salt and gherkin." Robbie whispered in a distracted voice making Stuart look up at him in confusion. "That's your favourite sandwich. Your mother used to make it for you. She said it was the poor man's sandwich because it would be what was left in the fridge at the end of the week when she hadn't been shopping for food yet."

Stuart wrinkled his nose, "Now that doesn't sound so appetising."

"We've all thought that for a while but no one dared say anything because it was something you shared with your mum." Robbie explained shrugging his shoulders before sitting down next to Stuart in an actual chair and stared at him. "Have you finished talking about how you're better off dead?"

"Robbie, I don't see how I'm going to be able to make any kind of life while confined to this stupid chair. I mean, I couldn't even get through my own kitchen door!" He shouted at him before cursing. "As if I expect you to understand, you don't care about anything but yourself." Stuart said under his breath and Robbie slammed his fists down on the work counter.

"Now I wish you'd remembered Jackie." He grumbled before laughing. "Have you worked out yet why it was me you remembered?"

Stuart believed it was because he loved Robbie. He dreamt of Robbie the whole time he'd been asleep in the hospital. When he'd seen the light at the end of that tunnel it had been Robbie's voice he'd heard calling his name, Robbie's voice threatening to personally kill him if he died on him and he knew at that moment that even if Robbie didn't love him back the way Stuart loved him, he didn't care because he at least knew that Robbie cared for him. What more could you ask for?

"I'm sorry for that remark. It was below the belt." He looked over at Robbie and sighed. "But try to imagine this, if you were in a wheelchair your sex god status would disappear. How many women do you think would notice you then?"

"Stuart, I don't know why this is upsetting you. You never had women chasing you anyway. You're homosexual." Robbie filled in clapping Stuart on the shoulder as he moved over to a drawer and pulled out some take away leaflets. Stuart guessed that Robbie had been here one time too many with that action. "So do we fancy Chinese or Italian?" Stuart noticed that Robbie had subtly changed the conversation and just sighed before nodding his head. He knew that they'd probably never return to that conversation but that didn't bother him. He still had Robbie living in the same house as him and he didn't think anything else was possible right now.

"Chinese sounds wonderful."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **6 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count: **1365  
**Rating:** Soft  
**Warnings:** Soft  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Stuart finally talks to Jackie about his feelings  
**Authors Note:** Thank you for all your kind reviews. They make me beam!  
**Authors Note Two: **I'm not going to make this a real sex based storyline because I don't think anyone is ready for that yet (wait for one shots though (maybe)) but I think I'll base this on a strong friendship. Still not sure mind, I might change my mind.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

_Robbie had just told Stuart he was leaving and Stuart had just said goodbye, simply stating that Robbie should text him so that he knew he was home safe. It wasn't every day that Stuart managed to pull someone as gorgeous as this stranger. He would normally have left with Robbie, not wanting to part because he'd always preached "if you go out as friends, you return home as them friends". They'd suffered many encounters when that one person got away, they often didn't come back to tell the tale but the guy's hand was on his thigh, his thumb stroking the material and Stuart was feeling rather turned on by the sensation._

_He had told Robbie himself that he hadn't been the type of guy to meet a stranger and take him back to the house for hardcore, passionate sex but here he was getting excited by the most simplest of touches. The hand was definitely starting to move up and Stuart would have been more than willing to drag his newfound friend into the bathrooms and give it to him there and then but he knew that the bathroom would be covered in too many unnamed germs and he didn't like the idea of risking that just to have sex._

_The guy leant over and his warm breath teased Stuart's ear as he whispered, "Can we take this somewhere else?" Stuart knew that saying no would be his normal characteristics but then again, the moving thumb on his upper thigh was promising way too many secrets for Stuart to decline. He leant in and lightly pressed his lips against the man's, his hand going round to gently caress the hair that teased his collar. _

_The man shuddered as he responded to the kiss, his hand tightening on Stuart' leg and he gasped into the man's mouth as he opened his eyes. The passion that sparked there hit Stuart like a drug and he slid down off the stool, his hand taking hold of the man's. "My place or yours?"_

"_Yours," the man responded in his ear, the heat once again making Stuart immediately respond and he whipped round to take hold of his lips, the passion shocking him. Could a one night stand really be this good?_

Stuart sat up in his bed, a clear sheen of sweat covering his body as he thought through what he'd remembered. He'd really fell like a sucker for that guy. He'd always known that one night stands caused trouble. Normally unwanted pregnancies or STD's but here Stuart was, paralysed and living with amnesia. It wasn't something they warned you about back in school.

There was a light knock at his door and he looked up, smiling as Robbie entered only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and water droplets were running down his toned chest and Stuart had to look away so that he wouldn't do something stupid. "Are you okay, Stuart?"

"I'm just a little tired, Robbie." He lied before using his hands to proportion his weight so he could slide back down under his covers, hoping that Robbie would get the hint that he wanted to sleep.

"Stuart you must get really lonely and bored just wanting to stay in bed all day."

"My biggest fear is actually getting fat so don't you worry about a thing." He lied knowing that he did die a little every time that door shut because he didn't know how long it would be again until someone took pity in him and decided to come and sit with him. He settled down on his pillow and nearly jumped when he felt weight at the other side of the double bed. "What are you doing, Robbie?"

"I might as well catch some sleep too and why not stay here with you so you're not alone?"

Stuart's throat tightened as he his eyes trained onto Robbie's chest, "I'm sure being caught sleeping in the same bed as a guy could really tarnish your reputation."

"Or the women could find me sensitive and want to sleep with me all that more." Robbie explained laughing before turning to look at Stuart, "now stop worrying and get some sleep because you look like crap." Robbie pulled the covers up to Stuarts chin before ruffling his hair as if he was a sick child. Stuart bit back a moan at the contact as he closed his eyes knowing that he needed some shuteye.

*******

"Stuart!" Robbie's voice dragged him out of his sleep and he looked over at the door through his partially shut eyes. Robbie was stood there with Jackie. "You have a visitor and I didn't think you'd mind her coming to sit up here with you?"

"I can go home and come back later?" Jackie rushed on and Stuart could tell that she was irritated that Robbie hadn't given Stuart that option. He sensed that Jackie was easily irritated by Robbie Ross' antics but at the same time, she loved being with him. He'd already been told that they were friends so it was obvious that he didn't see her as a challenge or he'd simply not told her how he felt.

"Oh no, don't be stupid! I've been dying for some company!" He cried out smiling at the woman when he saw that she too looked happy that she hadn't been sent home. Robbie moved into the room and opened the curtains so that sunlight lit up the room, making it easier for him to see but he sighed when it took Robbie's help to sit up against his pillows.

"I'll leave you two together for some girly time." Stuart took a spare pillow and threw it, only laughing as it hit the shut door and he could hear Robbie's laughter from the other side.

Jackie came and sat next to Stuart on the chair, holding out the bag of candy. "Are you okay, Stuart?"

He took one of the proffered sweets and nodded, "I'm starting to hit that angst frustration where if one little thing goes wrong, I blow up and starting shouting at Robbie that it would have been much better if the "gay basher" had just killed me."

"Oh Stuart..." He heard the hurt in her voice and looked at her before reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"Why don't I remember you, Jackie? From what Robbie has told me, the friendship we shared was stronger than anything in the world. We told each other everything and even went shopping and stuff together."

"Oh Stuart, they say that you remember the one you truly love or maybe it's because you was with Robbie last..." She saw something in Stuart's eyes and smiled more to herself. "I knew there was something going on the minute you accepted that dare. You just wanted to be close to Robbie."

"Jackie, have I ever shown any previous signs of loving Robbie?"

"No, not necessarily but you have just got out of that nasty relationship with Martyn and maybe that's made you realise that you don't want the guy you fall for to be so perfect or even worse, homosexual?"

"Great. Life couldn't get any better." Stuart clarified as he looked over at her. "I'm paralysed, I have amnesia and I'm in love with my very obvious heterosexual friend."

"I'm sure that you'll eventually move on but if not, you'll just put yourself up for a lot of hurt because Robbie never loves anyone."

"Did you love him, Jackie?" Stuart asked trying to remember and from her pained smile, he could tell that he'd crossed a line.

"I was foolish to think that he'd ever love someone as plain as me..."

"Jackie! Don't let me hear you talking like that again!" He demanded before running his hand through his hair and looking over at the door. "I think I might need to move him out of my house because if he shares my bed again, I might not be able to control myself." Jackie just laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"I hope you remember me soon, Stuart."

"I do too, Jackie. I do too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **7 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1397  
**Rating:** Soft  
**Warnings:** Soft  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Stuart remembers everything thanks to a late night stranger  
**Authors Note:** I am glad you all agreed on the idea of making it friendship based. I'll write a slash one at a later date :)  
**BETA: **I know you aren't one but you really should be, _**FreekyDisaster18**_  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

Stuart woke up and looked around him. This wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. He was sure of that. He'd fallen asleep in his bed next to Jackie. So how the hell had he ended up in this kind of makeshift prison cell? He looked around and mumbled to himself about how useless Robbie was as a saviour. Then stopped himself from doing so. If he had managed to get out the house without Robbie stopping him, it meant that something had happened to Robbie. He cursed as he tried to move his hands but looked down to see they were tied to the handles of his chair.

He quickly looked round for any signs of life and his eyes stopped as he saw the guy sat in a chair, staring straight at him. Stuart had seen many detective programmes where the hostage pleads with the man to help them but as a detective, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He kept his gaze on the man and eventually swallowed past the lump in his throat. "What do you want with me?"

"You should have died." He mumbled gently as he walked over to sit in front of Stuart, his hand moved up to caress Stuart's cheek and Stuart glared at him.

"You..." was all he managed to say before moving his cheek away from the man's touch. "You're the one who put me in this chair, the one who bust up my face..." He stopped shouting eventually as he looked at him. "What did you do to Robbie?"

_The house was quiet and the man assumed that they had all gone to bed. It was a safe bet seeing as it was three am in the morning. He gently broke into the front door so that he didn't make too much noise. He didn't want his little friend's nurse waking up to come play hero. That wasn't in the plan. He moved through the house and froze when he saw the television on and the nurse laughing to something. How had the man not heard...? The question ended there when he noticed the amount of beer bottle cluttering the table. There was a pretty brunette woman curled up in his arms asleep._

_Picking up the pretty statue piece that rested on the table next to the living room door, he whipped it round the back of the other man's head. There was a cracking sound and the man winced as he thought of the pain the other man had gone through but he wasn't compassionate for too long. He moved over to where he knew Stuart was sleeping. Placing him into his chair, he simply wheeled him out._

_He liked it when there was no hassle._

His lips pouted as he raised his shoulders in a shrug. "I wouldn't worry too much right now about that." He smiled eventually and looked at Stuart. "How is it that you're my only survivor?"

"I have no idea. You failed?" His sarcasm obviously amused the assailant because he started to laugh as he moved away from Stuart. He took hold of a gun and pointed it at Stuart.

"Now listen to me, I never fail so you're just the first fag to fail at dying." Stuart glared at his choice of insult

"Maybe killing homosexual's isn't something you want to do. Are you still afraid of the emotions you feel when you're facing a guy because I can tell you we are all nervous at first. I mean you fear your parents will hate you and then your friends might treat you differently. Will you ever find love? There is a big song and dance about how 'fags' are the most likely to catch AIDs but that's just all statistics. It means nothing next to the feelings we feel for each other!"

"Don't you talk to me as if you know me..." He shouted angrily and he threw the gun at the wall making Stuart wince as a reaction. "You will die this time. That's my promise."

*******

Jackie woke up and groaned. Her whole body ached from the uncomfortable position that she'd slept in. She tried to move Robbie off her and screamed when she saw the bleeding gash at the back of his head. "Robbie..." She whispered shaking him, one of her hands cupping his cheek tenderly while the other one fumbled for her cell phone. She phoned for an ambulance and for Burke.

Burke was the first to arrive. He looked at Robbie's injuries and then pulled out his gun as he moved towards Stuart's room. He'd told Jackie to stay out of there because he didn't know what they'd be facing. Kicking open the door, he cursed as he was greeted by the empty bed. The sheets showed no sign of struggle so he guessed Stuart had been asleep as it had happened. You could drag him by his legs and he'd never have felt a thing.

Fear filled his thoughts as he thought of what the "gay basher" would actually do to Stuart this time. "Why would he return when he knows that Stuart is now a detective?" Jackie's voice sounded behind him and Burke agreed with her. It wasn't a publicised thought but whenever an officer was injured, there was even more of a drive to solve the crime.

"He's playing with danger and he's loving it," was Burke's response as he held onto her watching as the ambulance men lifted Robbie into the ambulance. "He's got a thick skull, Jackie, he'll be okay." He sighed. "Let's focus on Stuart."

*******

"Just give up already." Stuart mumbled as the guy sat across from him trying to fix the smashed gun. The constant cursing and clicking of an empty trigger was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Robbie had told Stuart a long time ago that this irritable side was definitely new. The old Stuart was apparently patient and his tether could be pushed very hard and he wouldn't even let you know that he was annoyed.

"Don't you tell me what to do, faggot." The guy grumbled and Stuart rolled his eyes. He knew that the guy was adding the insults just to make himself feel better and he wanted to give the guy a hug for trying because he really was trying,

"I'm not. I'm simply advising you to stop doing that because you're frustrating me and you're just going to result in frustrating yourself."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not when I'm nervous apparently. I talk on as if trying to release my fears."

"What do you mean when you say 'apparently'?"

"Your little gay bashing resulted in me losing my long term memory. The only thing I remember is Robbie."

"He was the last thing you said you know." The guy whispered as he nodded his head and Stuart looked at him. "You were telling him that a woman called Jackie loved him and something about how you'd always wanted to tell him because seeing him being happy was all that mattered to you."

Stuart stared at him speechlessly and he closed his eyes as if trying to remember anything.

_The foot landed in his ribs and he grunted as he felt the world getting darker, his hearing was nearly out and he could hear his attacker grunting the words "dirty fag" with every hit but all he could focus on was Robbie back at the club. He complained about losing his stamina and not having women after him anymore. Jackie loved him and he knew Robbie loved her back. He could sense. He could see the way they acted in the office, the innocent touches, the constant insults thrown at each other._

The many nights at Jackie's where she bitched about him but at the same time she always talked about how she loved him. The nights out with Robbie where he would constantly whine about something she'd done at work. His hand tightened on the arms of his chair. He remembered Burke. How he would be out there looking for him because Burke felt like their father figure. They were a family ever since his family had practically disowned him since he 'came out the closet'.

"You bastard..." was all he managed to say when the handle of the gun struck the side of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: 8** out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 879  
**Rating:** Soft  
**Warnings:** Soft  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Stuart is taken back to a familiar place and immediately remembers everything... but how will he get out of this one alive?  
**Authors Note:** This is a bad chapter but I just wanted to show you that I'm still alive, haha :)  
**BETA: **All my own work today (Y)**  
Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

Stuart came round again. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. This was his flat and he knew that but how? He had no recollection of the place. He only remembered the safety of Robbie's living room and knowing that outside Robbie was waiting for him. It was obvious that the sick son of a bitch had carefully carried him up the three flights of stairs – another fact he suddenly remembered – but why?

He tried to sit up, his wrist giving in as he slipped against the laminate floor. It had cost him a packet to have that done but he'd liked the look so he hadn't really minded. Using his hands, he moved his legs round so that he was resting against the wall. There was a weird tingling in his feet and he didn't know if he liked the sensation.

"Are you here?" He called out suddenly because he knew that he'd be lurking about somewhere. He stared at the front door and saw that it was locked. He remembered locking it that night when they stumbled in through the door, their lips mating together with pure passion. Stuart had made it quite clear that this wasn't something he normally did but there was something different about this guy that had got his pulse racing, his need boiling over.

He remembered them pushed up against the wall, their hands wandering as they both made it clear where this was leading and what the end result would be. Stuart blushed at merely remembering how wanton he had been that night. At how desperate he had been to have some kind of affection because it was obvious that Robbie didn't love him back the way he loved him. He was too busy trying to hit on some chicks even though they were in a gay bar.

He remembered the man beating into him and at the same time saying how he loved him. He knew that this was going to be the end of his life. He was paralysed, in a locked building and he knew that his murderer was lurking about somewhere. He would have given in there if it weren't for the fact that he knew his attacker was having troubles.

Using his hands, he slid across the floor and reached up to unlock the floor. He knew that it was now or nothing. He had to escape. He pulled himself up on the door handle. He remembered blacking out, he could hear the man crying and he knew that deep down the man hated what he was doing. He was a 'faggot' and had obviously been brought up believing that it was wrong so he was punishing those that tempted him.

He was outta breath by the time he managed to unlock the door and push it open, his heart was racing and when he clattered to the floor he heard cursing. Heavy footprints came up behind him and lifted him up into his arms. "I want you to remember." The guy whispered holding him close and Stuart found himself closing his eyes and actually praying that this would end soon.

_He could feel his pulse racing in his ear, his eyes weren't dark because of being unconscious. It was blood. Even worse, it was his blood! He felt his body weight shift, someone was holding him. It was the guy that beat him, he could hear him holding him and whispering that he was sorry. He needed to do it. They told him to do it. He didn't know who they were but he just knew that listening to the guy's voice soothed him even though he knew that it was this guy that had put him in this position._

_His head was feeling lightheaded and just before he blacked out, he heard the words "if we had met differently, I think I'd have loved you..." and then he fell into a black abyss. His worries gone._

Stuart tried to move away. This guy had something wrong with him. Stuart saw that now. He looked at the guy and moved towards the door, his hands holding all his weight but struggling. He shook his head. "You need help, seirous medical help."

"I need you to die because you're always on mind."

"We've only met once..." Stuart stilled and properly looked at him then. It was the cleaner from this building. The guy that talked to him whenever he past because Stuart hardly spent any time in his apartment because he was always at work or hanging out at Robbie's. "Oh God..." He whispered and then decided that this wasn't going to end nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: 9** out of 10  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 647  
**Rating:** Soft  
**Warnings:** Soft  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** That tingly feeling can't be good, can it?  
**Authors Note:** I think this is gone on long enough, let's start having a happy ending :)  
**BETA: **All my own work today (Y)**  
Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

Fingerprints had thankfully been found at Robbie's house. There was a match and Burke sighed as he looked over at Jackie. The culprit had been under Stuart's nose all this time. No wonder Stuart had ended up being a repeated victim. "Sir, Stuart was hardly at home. How would this guy have enough time to fill his habit?"

"Jackie, the guy is the janitor. He'll have key to every door in the flat. He'll know what to do and how to make sure that no one knows he was in and you've already said that Stuart was hardly home. How was he to know what is or isn't in his flat?"

"Oh poor Stuart," Jackie whispered as she looked down at the results. "What do we do now?"

"Something tells me the perp has taken Stuart back to his flat. That was where the surreal affair started and it sure as hell is where it was going to end. It'll be all romantic in the guy's mind."

*******

Stuart looked up at the man in fear, his leg aching as he thought about how he was going to escape from this scenario. He was a cripple that had no gun. It was pretty unfair for how far unfair fights could go. He looked around him for anything when he paused. How the hell could he feel the pain in his legs? He wasn't meant to be allowed to feel any pain in his legs at all?

The doctor had said that the paralysis might not be a life sentence and that anything could trigger Stuart into thinking that he had the power to use his legs but did he have the power to pull himself up and move to where he kept his spare gun. He could see the janitor pacing the living area, his hands running through his hair as he talked to himself at a rapid pace.

This was his only chance to escape. He pulled himself up, a startled cry being torn out of his throat as he put too much pressure on his bad legs. He felt himself lunge forward as he grabbed hold of the table. Bitter tears stung a path down his face as he looked over to where the man was still muttering to himself, his hands tearing athis hair. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore and he knew that this would probably hinder his recovery rather than help.

That was when he thought of what the man had said about Robbie. Robbie could be hurt out there and Stuart needed to get revenge. He heard the muttering stop and saw the man staring at him in anguish. He knew he was shocked to see him standing but he could also see the wounded expression on his face.

"You shouldn't be doing that. It'll hurt you!" He whispered as he moved towards the man and there was something in the concern that scared Stuart. He'd rather have the man going completely psycho on him.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Stuart grabbed hold of his glass vase and smacked the man around the head with it. He wasn't surprised when he crashed down to the floor, the side of his face badly cut up thanks to the shards. Stuart felt his emotions well up inside of him and that was when the front door burst open.

*******

Jackie and Burke ran into the apartment, their guns drawn and they saw Stuart clinging to the table, the man lying unconscious on the floor. "He said he loved me," was all Stuart could mutter before he too fell down to the ground, his body landing with a thud. Jackie shouted his name as she crouched down at his side, her hand taking hold of his.

"Don't give up now!" She pleaded with him as Burke rang for an ambulance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:**10 out of 11  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 1131  
**Rating:** It might vary but this chapter is soft  
**Warnings:** this chapter is soft  
**Spoilers:**None that I can think of  
**Summary:** His paralysis might be worse but his memory is back.  
**Authors Note:** So I've kind of neglected this story for a while 'winces' I hope none of you are out to kill me. I'd like to thank Helen for her subtle review that reminded me this story still existed. I'm going to bring it to a conclusion in the next chapter obviously. Thank you for reading. I hope you all had a good Christmas/New Year!!  
**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

.o.O.o.

Stuart blinked several times and mentally cursed at the bright light that blinded his eyes. Where the hell was he? He tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy and found himself falling back against whatever it was he was lying on. He could hear machines buzzing around him and he felt his body stiffen. He was in the hospital again. He tried to sit up again.

"Will you pack that in?" He heard Jackie's scolding voice and smiled. She was such a nag. He just wished at times that she would have had children so she could fuel all her maternal instincts into them. He knew that was a harsh comment knowing that her marriage to her husband ended in divorce and then finally his death but sometimes her molly coddling was rather annoying. That was when he froze.

He remembered Jackie! He knew that she'd been in love with Jardine before he was murdered – another moment, he remembered Jardine! – and he knew that she was madly in love with Robbie. She'd probably always been in love with Robbie but had never been brave enough to say anything about it. She sat quietly at her desk, chewed on her pencil in a seductive manner because she knew it got him hot under the collar. He remembered that she had warned him against going out with Robbie because it would break his heart. He knew everything.

He could remember them all. His amnesia was gone. He sighed with content against the bed and tried to open his eyes to look at the blurry outline of his friend more clearly. "I remember you." He croaked and she shook her head as if hinting that she couldn't hear him.

"I'll go get a doctor." She said squeezing his hand and he tried to call her back to ask about Robbie but his voice just came out as a hoarse whisper. It was probably due to the tube that was forced down his throat and he realised that it wasn't healthy having that in when you were awake because it was making him want to gag.

.o.O.o.

"You can go home today, DI Ross." The doctor said as he clicked his pen closed and tucked it back into the breast pocket of his white coat. Robbie nearly jumped up in the air with joy. It wasn't that he'd not had a pleasurable stay because he had. Both the nurses and doctors had made sure that he had lived the life of a king but he'd been dying to get out. He'd been dying to get out of this bed and see Stuart but he hadn't been allowed to move because apparently one wrong move and he could have torn the stitches that were keeping his head intact.

"Robbie," the voice of his boss made him look up from his sat position on the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Stuart has woken up."

"Oh my god, that's fantastic!" He gushed over excitedly and now jumped off the bed. He immediately regretted it because his legs weren't quite used to being up and working so he stumbled slightly. Both the doctor and Burke ran over to help him and he laughed sheepishly. "Pins and needles," was his mere explanation as he climbed back onto the bed and rubbed at his thighs.

"He's not out the woods yet but the doctor says it would be okay for you to go visit him."

"Thank goodness." Robbie looked down at his own pained legs before turning back to Burke. "What have they said about his paralysis?"

"I've not heard anything. They'll want to run some tests before they can say anything concrete." Burke saw the concern sketched across the younger man's face and he found himself biting back a smile. It made a change to see Robbie being so caring towards his insubordinates. "If you get changed, I can take you to his room."

"Thank you."

.o.O.o.

Stuart was now sat up in the bed, all tubes removed and his eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights. The doctor was stood at the end of his bed and was explaining that from all the strain to his legs, Stuart could have hindered his own progress rather than helped it. Stuart didn't want to hear that and his hands were slowly clenching into fists as the man continued to go on about how no one was to blame. They understood his situation.

"I can feel my legs though. I can remember everyone. This is a better set of symptoms then I had previously." He pointed out and smiled as he felt Jackie's soft hand close over one of his fists in a caring motion.

"We understand that, DC Fraser but what you don't understand is your muscle bank is a tender piece of work and if you've caused damage to even just one nerve..."

"Well then you best get running some tests to find out, hadn't you?" Robbie demanded as he moved into the small room and smiled at Stuart. "It's about time I saw your handsome face smiling again."

"I hear you have a scar. That'll make even more ladies fall for you. They like the odd scar or two."

"Oh aye." Robbie said ignoring Jackie's comments about men being bastards as she moved out the room so that they could have man talk. Robbie moved over to the bed. "You had us all scared, mate."

"I know but at least I'm back and raring to go."

"What if you've made yourself worse?" The worry in his voice made Stuart smile as he reached out and took hold of his hand so that he could convince the guy that he was okay.

"Then I retire." He said simply and shrugged his shoulders. "I know it's a painful idea but at least I know you guys will always be my friends no matter what state of mind my body is in." He commented and smiled at his best friend. "Besides, I'll get a decent pension thanks to being crippled."

"You didn't get crippled while being on the job?" Robbie pointed out and laughed as Stuart said that was just a slight fact that could be altered with a small white lie. "I've missed the old Stuart."

"Oh from the one I became afterwards, I think the old one is pretty boring but safe."

"True," Robbie looked down at him. "I can tell you now that the old Stuart wouldn't have risked his legs to try and save himself. He'd normally have just been a coward and curled up in a ball." He lied.

"You're such a dick." Stuart laughed and he realised that he didn't care what the results to his exams said. He knew that his friends would always love him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Stupid Bets  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:**11 out of 11  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Burke, Jackie and OC  
**Word Count:** 725  
**Rating:** It might vary but this chapter is soft  
**Warnings:** this chapter is soft  
**Spoilers:**None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Stuart finds the bravery to admit the one thing he's always wanted to keep secret  
**Authors Note:** This is the end guys!!  
**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

**.o.O.o.**

Stuart sat in his hospital room alone. It was another five minutes until visiting hours and he knew that it was Robbie that was coming to visit him today. They had all decided that he wasn't to be left alone during the hours but they all obviously couldn't come because of their jobs so they'd made a rota. They thought he didn't know but he'd worked out that there was a pattern and he'd also threatened Robbie with printing his black book in the press if he didn't tell him. He was fed up of them thinking that he was fragile. He was fine. He wasn't about to crack under the pressure.

Sighing he realised that there was only one thing he could do to prove that he wasn't some cripple that needed his three best friends to worry about him. He moved the covers off his bare legs and used his hands to swing his legs over the side so that he was sat up right. He could feel his hands against his legs so he knew that was a good enough to hint to say that he had his legs back.

He reached out to grab hold of the zimmer frame that they had given him so that he could use it for balance. He took a deep breath as he flexed his fingers on the cold metal and closed his eyes. He found himself being mentally challenged that he could do it. He could pull himself up and walk a few steps. He would then know that those few steps were his path to the right direction.

He pulled himself up.

A shooting pain ran up his leg for a few minutes but he clung to the pole, his hand trembling as he realised that one wrong move could cause him to be in a wheelchair for life and the mere idea scared him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He felt himself shudder. He'd recognise this somebody if blindfolded in a cave and he apparently knew this guy when he didn't know any of his old memories. "I've got you." The warm voice whispered and he found himself relaxing. "Let's just take it steady."

"You don't need to do this..." Stuart started to say knowing that Robbie hated it when people were too pathetic to help themselves. Robbie was the type of person that would make sure if he was in bother, he'd get himself out of it and Stuart didn't want him thinking bad thoughts about him.

"I want to help, Stuart." There was a touch of seriousness in the man's voice and Stuart found himself smiling. "Are you ready? Let's just take baby steps for now." His hand ran down Stuart's pack and the assurance made Stuart push forward. Slowly and steadily, a little like Bambi when he learnt to walk, Stuart made it across the floor and he found himself smiling with pride when he turned back to look at Robbie.

"I want to do it without the frame."

"Whoa... Weren't you ever taught not to run before you could walk?"

"You don't get anywhere in life without taking risks, Robbie." Robbie found himself smiling because that was pretty much Robbie's life motto. He was always telling Stuart that you needed to take risks and forget about the rule book or you wouldn't get anywhere fast. "Hold out your hands."

"Stuart..." Robbie was still pretty sure that this was a bad idea but he watched Stuart move towards him and he immediately held out his hands. Stuart stumble the few steps to him before falling into his arms, his own arms wrapping around him. Tears of happiness fell down both their cheeks at the thought that he could walk again.

"Robbie, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I know why you were the one that I remembered." He whispered softly and Robbie's hand cupped Stuart's cheek, his thumb wiping away the shed tears. Stuart found himself looking at Robbie's chest. He didn't know why he wanted to admit this now but learning that he could walk was making him all of a sudden braver. "I love you."

"Oh it's about time..." the rest of the statement was cut off by Robbie leaning in and taking hold of Stuart's lips with his own.

**.o.O.o.**

**Authors Note:** I would like to say that I'm thinking there will be a sequel to this story and I might cheat and make it my Valentines entry :)


End file.
